


Granger Girl (7)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 注1: 歌词自Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison，大意“听着收音机放下过去的回忆”、“好难找到我人生的方向，我现在真正孑然一人了”





	Granger Girl (7)

德拉科终于在他第十九个无所事事靠着生死水度过的周六晚上重新回到了那家爱尔兰酒吧——他和格兰杰的酒吧。  
   
魔法部休息室事件之后，他和格兰杰再也没有说过话。准确来说，他们甚至很少碰面：格兰杰更改了她早晨惯常冲进魔法部电梯的时间，这让之前摸清规律每天假装偶遇她的德拉科再也没有在电梯里见过她；麦克拉根垮台后，格兰杰在各种权力变更的大小会议里分身乏术，这些会议——当然——不是他一个边缘的办公室主任能够出席的；事实上，要不是一小时前他接到一通电话的话，格兰杰这个名字早就随着茶水间和盥洗室里的窃窃私语一起消失在他的生活里了。  
   
是的，一通电话。  
   
他有一部麻瓜手机，那还是去年格兰杰送给他的生日礼物：一块铁皮砖块，一个有图像的小型收音机，一个——他自以为是的——与格兰杰的、微妙而亲密的连接。那里面只躺着一个联络人；而他，为了及时得到来自那个人任何可能的消息，大费周章地将他的公寓接通麻瓜电力网，又在那个七天二十四小时保持充电的手机上放了成堆的保护和警戒咒。

偏偏可笑的是，那个他一直等待来电的人，在除了最开始的几次信号测试外，从来没有拨打过他的电话。反倒是现在一个陌生的号码，一个莫名其妙的人，重新让他想起了那个人。

“莫里先生？”电话那头响起了浓重的爱尔兰口音，德拉科花了将近两秒钟才反应过来“莫里”是他在酒吧里的化名，“我是艾瑞，格拉夫顿街32号酒馆的酒保。您之前存在我们这儿的那瓶Johnny Walker……”

后面的内容不重要。无论这通电话是一个善意的提醒、希望他还没有忘记那瓶只喝了一小半的创始纪念版威士忌，又或者是一个心虚的确认、那瓶酒或许不幸遭到了什么意外……都不重要。德拉科挂断电话，将面颊埋在手掌间，重重地叹了一口气。

他知道自己一直在等这样的一个机会：看吧，他今晚所要做的一切，不过是去那一家酒吧（过去几个月来他也尝试过在其他酒吧买醉——不知为何，从来没有尽兴过），用大半瓶自己没有那么喜欢（他当时买下那瓶限量版威士忌的原因不言而喻）的苏格兰威士忌代替今晚的生死水——仅此而已。

他不关心格兰杰会不会出现在那里，就像他过去四个多月以来从没主动关心过她身处何处一样。  
   
在更衣间里折腾了大半个小时后，他扯过一条银色的丝绸缎带，把被拢在衬衣领中的长发绑在脑后，系了个精巧的结。  
   
——————  
   
   
酒吧仍然那么热闹，隔着几十英尺就能听到欢快的爱尔兰音乐与喧闹的人声。还未进门，他就碰到了之前同他和格兰杰比试飞镖的两个麻瓜男人：那俩人都胖了一些，长下巴的那个臂间还挽着一个满身纹身的女人——他们正靠在酒吧边满是涂鸦的墙壁上抽烟；这么久过去了，德拉科早就忘了他们的名字。还是那个圆脸盘先认出了他；他们热情地同他打招呼，丢了烟头同他一起走进酒吧。

小半年的时间，无论是那些爱尔兰风格的粗壮装饰柱，还是聚光灯下小提琴手手臂上的盖尔语纹身，又或者吧台边上那两张有些破旧的台球桌——一切如旧。他的目光在人群中搜寻，最终锁定了吧台边上的唯一一个空座位；他推开了那个圆脸盘搭在他肩上的手，在拥挤的人群中勉强挤开一条路，拉开那只空吧椅在吧台前坐下。

“我的那瓶Johnny Walker，两杯——”他将双腿摆了个舒服的姿势，微微抬高音量向酒保示意，“一杯给我右手边这位女士。”

德拉科的左手边坐着一位戴眼镜的斯文男人，他正握着一大杯黑啤同他左侧的同伴热切地交谈；德拉科的右手边坐着一位棕色大波浪卷发的女士，她似乎是在等什么人，右手正握着一杯快要见底的雪莉威士忌，正杵着桌面看着吧台后的酒柜失神。  
   
她从酒保手中接过了他请她的酒，没有一句道谢就径直喝了起来；他也没有与她搭腔的欲望，只是安静地晃着自己那杯里面的冰块。

周围喧闹的交谈让乐队换了首更加欢快的曲子迎合气氛。德拉科靠着椅背听，发现这首新曲子非常似曾相识；事实上，这一次他甚至能从那爱尔兰主唱的口音中辨别出更多的歌词。

Going down the old mind with a transistor radio……So hard to find my way, and now I’m all on my own……

You, my brown-eyed girl.（注1）

回忆随着熟悉的旋律与威士忌重新涌了上来：格兰杰一把抓住他的手腕将他拉到嘈杂的人群里，他们跟舞池里的人一起随着音乐晃动身体，格兰杰脸上那被灯光照亮的梦幻的笑……

他的脚尖毫无意识地跟着音乐打起了节拍；等到他注意到的时候，他右手边的人已经站起了身，抓过了挂在吧台挂钩下的外套。

他下意识地伸出手抓住她的手腕，却又在触到她皮肤的那一刻像是被烫到了一般缩回了手。

“我出去抽根烟，”那个人这样回答他——她似乎被他的动作逗笑了，又很快忍了下来，恢复了最开始的面无表情，“你要一起来吗？”

德拉科点了点头，放下酒杯，接过她递过来的烟和火机。

——————

 

他们没有交谈：抽烟的时候他们并排站着，格兰杰点火的时候他为她挡着风，烟蒂被点燃后那忽明忽暗的火光照亮了她画得精细却柔和的眉毛；他们一前一后地回到酒吧，之前的座位早就被人占了，他们只好抬着请酒保重新续上的威士忌找到一处靠近角落的窄小高台——冰块融化后变得湿滑的酒杯放在上面，而他们则可以靠在一旁的墙上，远远望着舞池中仍然躁动的人群。

今夜很长。他们就这样安静地度过了酒吧里最热闹的时段——他侧着脸观看了两局完整的飞镖比赛，格兰杰看起来也对舞池里Cèilidh的新花样格外感兴趣。在他那瓶威士忌终于见底的时候，酒吧里的人已经开始三三两两地离去，乐队也换了一支缓慢慵懒的蓝调。他们重新回到了几乎空了的吧台边，向已经准备开始擦拭酒杯的酒保重新要了两杯Jameson。

三杯酒的时间，乐池里的灯光也暗了，鼓手在离场时不慎踢到鼓面的噪音成为了今晚最后的演奏。没了音乐后，酒吧里稀稀拉拉的交谈声也低了下去，最后几个赖着不肯走的客人也踉跄着脚步离开了酒吧。远处的角落有两个大学生模样的麻瓜男孩；他们看起来醉得厉害，其中一个伴着另外一个用脚打的节拍唱起了a capella——他大着舌头吐字不清，音准也糟糕得让人无从分辨他到底在唱首什么曲子。

在那个打节拍的男孩弯下身子扶着一只椅子干呕的时候，一直在吧台后躲懒的酒吧老板再也忍不住地放下酒杯朝他们的方向走去，看起来想要不甚客气地请他们“出去吹一吹冷风”。

德拉科有预感，待到老板解决了那两位大学生后，他的新目标就会变成歪歪扭扭靠在吧台边的自己与格兰杰。今晚的酒精摄入量并不足以让他不顾礼貌与尊严，等着被人从过了打烊时间的店里赶出去——所以他必须承认，哪怕他还希望这一晚持续多久，它都必须在此刻画下句点了。

“我们走吧？”几乎一晚没开过口的他这才发现自己的嗓音有多么沙哑。

“走吧。”格兰杰抵着吧台站起了身子，重心一个不稳，顺势扶上了他的胳膊。

他另一只手抓过了他们的外套，半拉着她往外走。

十一月末的冷风吹得他们两人都哆嗦了一下；他赶紧将她的毛呢大衣递给她，然后将自己的往肩上披。

她将两只胳膊都钻进大衣袖子里，然后突然盯着他的脸，像是在确认什么一般，很长时间都不发一言。

她那因为醉酒而看起来格外空洞的眼神令他心底发毛；他不自然地移开视线，将塞在大衣衣领里的头发扯出来：“外面还挺冷……”他的新话题没有得到她任何的回应，这令他自暴自弃直奔主题，“我想你是幻影移形回家？祝你接下来的夜晚过得愉快，格兰杰。”

他正想转身，就被她隔着大衣扯住了手臂；她很用力，这几乎让他想到了她那只总是被她捏得死紧的马克杯。

他装作若无其事地回头望着她，她却只是低着头，看不清表情：“陪我走走吧——散散酒气。”

他没有任何犹豫地转过身重新面对着她——又禁不住懊恼这个肯定的答案给得太过于轻易了。所幸格兰杰什么都没说；她那本来拽着他的手顺着他的袖子滑下来，握上了他因为威士忌仍然暖和的手掌。

她或许十分醉了，醉到能够不管不顾地牵住他的手——德拉科回握住她的，任由着她领着自己向着陌生的方向游荡——但他足够清醒，能够感觉到他们手掌间粘腻的汗水，他的或者她的，或者两者的都有。

——————

 

格兰杰一关上公寓的门就转身顺势将他压在门板上，垫着脚尖吻上了他的唇。

显然刚才那一英里十指紧扣的散步于醒酒而言都是徒劳；她仍然像一个酩酊大醉全无理智的可怜鬼一样将他带到她的单身公寓里，想要有更进一步的肢体接触。

她的单身公寓——德拉科一边微微俯下身回应她热情的吻，一边分神打量起周遭的环境——他们打得火热的那一年里，他竟一次也没有造访过这里。其实这本身就已经是一个她有所保留的暗示了，偏偏他当时一次也没有留意过。

格兰杰的公寓布置得十分简单，一进门正对着开阔的客厅。严肃而冷淡的基调，墙上色彩笔触大胆的抽象画（德拉科打赌不是每个人都能像他一样欣赏Robert Motherwell的晚期作品），金属茶几上成摞的文件……无一不在大张旗鼓地宣告这间公寓的主权。

似乎是不满意他的分心，她的手探到了他的颈后，将他的脸更近地拉到她的唇边。他能够感觉到她灵活的指尖插进了他扎成一束的长发，然后轻柔地将它们梳理得更加柔顺。

他反客为主，将她抱起来往客厅里走；她的双腿顺势缠上他的腰，嗓子眼里又发出了他熟悉的笑声——一切都和他们之前的每一次性事一模一样，就好像他们从未互相伤害过。

他将她放在沙发上，双手撑在她身体两侧，更深地亲吻她；她在他身下不安地扭动——他认为这是她迫不及待地肢体语言，直到她从身下扯出一堆一直硌在她腰间的布料。

她停止了回吻他；他试探性地将吻顺着她的脖颈往下移，她却撑着身子往另一个方向逃避他的碰触。

他不是个傻子。他支起了半个身子，顺着她的目光往她愣神的方向看去。借着昏暗的光线，唯一能让他判断那堆黑扑扑的布料到底是什么的，只有那别在它上面的、闪闪发光的徽章。

那是部长助理的徽章。

他猛然明白了一切，愤怒地抬头瞪着她，却发现她早已难堪地闭上了眼睛。

原来今晚早些时候下肚的那些威士忌对他的判断力并非毫无影响——他怎么就会凭着格兰杰那一点点微弱的示好就觉得他们仍有可能呢？

过去的四个多月里，他已经无数遍地思考过他们的关系，简单的定论不过两个字——死局。他想要拥有全部的她，而她不肯让任何一件事挡在她的事业前面。她对他是有感觉的——他不是傻子，他知道；但是她对他的、那最初不过是建立在欺骗与利用上的感情，远远不及他对她的来得深刻，随时可以为了别的东西舍弃掉。

他曾以为他不在意的——什么骄傲、什么自尊，统统不重要——毕竟他从来没有如此迫切地想要拥有一个人。但每次在他想要走上前几步同她搭话，或者下定决心写信联络她的时候，总是会在最后关头回头。他痛恨这种唱独角戏的感觉，这种，无论他放下什么去靠近她，她却仍然会为了其他细枝末节轻易地放弃他的感觉。

她这么勇敢冲闯的一个人，偏偏拿出所有的优柔寡断拖泥带水来对待他。

他在走进酒吧前有多么期待，现在就有多么绝望：他厌恶那件工作袍、厌恶现在满脸挣扎的她、更加厌恶同样优柔寡断迟迟不肯下定决心的自己。

是时候了。

他站直了身体，伸手拿过之前被胡乱搭在椅背上的大衣。

他试过了。

他将大衣搭在臂弯里，机械地走向门边，没有回头再看格兰杰哪怕一眼。

他受够了。

他摸上门把手。

“不要走。”身后传来了微弱沙哑的声音。

他狠了狠心，用力一拧。

“求求你不要走！”

一声巨响，伴随着物体落地的响动；格兰杰的声音似乎带了哭腔。

门外走廊里的凉风已经开始往公寓里灌。德拉科明白，再走十步，到转角的那根粗柱子那儿，他就能够幻影移形，回到温暖的家，用一个温暖的泡泡浴洗去身上的气味与情绪，明早睁眼又是崭新的生活。

没有格兰杰的生活。

“不要离开我。”

她哭了。

她在拿到部长助理职位的时候也哭了；她趁没人注意的时候偷偷地躲在角落里擦了眼泪，他看到了。和那次得偿所愿的喜极而泣不同，现在的她绝望而恳切地抽泣着。

他情不自禁地开始猜测她现在的样子：她瘦弱的肩膀想必伴随着抽泣一抖一抖的；她今天一直披散着的卷发大概能够勉强挡住她红肿的眼睛与鼻头——或者让它们看起来更糟糕……

“不要放弃我。”

她这么开朗坚强的一个人，偏偏将她人性中所有的拒绝与软弱毫无保留地丢给他。

他犹豫了很久，终于无声地叹了口气，将门重新拉上。

她跪在地毯上，原本整齐摞在桌上文件随着倾翻的茶几散落了一地。一直低着头的她大概是以为他已经走了，终于毫无顾忌地痛哭出声。

她突然抓过半搭在沙发上的那件黑袍子，疯了一般地撕扯起来；伴随着一声又一声痛苦的哭喊，她用力将那枚徽章扯了下来，然后狠狠地往墙上一砸，全然不顾徽章尖锐的棱角已经将她的手心划出了深深的伤口，鲜血涌出来，顺着无力垂着的指尖滴在那些原本连一道折痕也没有的文件上。

“我爱你——”她用力嘶吼，原本就不算柔和的嗓音像是被撕裂了一般，“我他妈的爱你啊！！！”

德拉科知道自己最后的一丝犹豫也消失了；他跪坐在她面前，将她的肩膀揽进自己怀里。

她哭得更大声，眼泪鼻涕将他的白衬衣蹭得一团糟：“你这个混蛋！”

他将她抱得更紧：“你是对的，我是个什么都不懂的混蛋。”

“你一点都不尊重我！”

“是我的错。”

“你为什么不肯给我机会解释！我的确想要借机亲近你，但是在酒吧里遇见你……不管你相不相信——我变了！我真的——”

“我相信你。”

这样劈头盖脸的质问与毫无章法的解释反而让他安心了下来；他曾梦到过那么多次的事终于成真——她终于全心全意地信任自己，不再在他面前端着那种虚伪的笑容。

他终于看到了完美小姐的另一面。

他轻轻拍着她的背安抚着她。她的哭声渐渐静了下来。

他想要将她推远些看一看她的脸，她却将他抱得更紧，脸紧紧地埋在她的胸前。

“不要推开我——你答应过我的。”她打了个哭嗝，蛮不讲理地闷声要求他。

“嗯，我不会。”

是的，他答应过；那局精彩的飞镖比赛的彩头，终于在这一刻发挥了它的作用。

——————

 

怀里的人终于睡着了。德拉科抽出了一只酸痛的手臂轻轻抚上她的脸——仍然挂着泪痕，却带着那种轻松又愉悦的微笑。

他也跟着扯开了嘴角，然后抽出魔杖治愈了她已经不再流血的右手。

他轻轻地在她额头上印下了一个吻，然后从满室狼藉中站起身，横抱着她走进卧室。

他知道他们明天还有许多许多问题要搞清楚，甚至还有更多的拌嘴与置气——但他们同样也拥有相拥而眠、早安吻，以及共进早午餐。

最重要的是，今晚他们都从对方那里得到了最想要的答案——那个他们最初走进酒吧时想要搞清楚的答案，那个让他们振作起来迎接明天的答案。

或者应该说是“今天”——窗外已经破晓了。

是个晴天。

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: 歌词自Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison，大意“听着收音机放下过去的回忆”、“好难找到我人生的方向，我现在真正孑然一人了”


End file.
